Carnor Jax
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Galactic Empire, The Royal Guard Carnor Jax begins his career as an enlisted Imperial Stormtrooper. He stands out among his peers as one of the best and quickly advances to train as a Royal Guard on Yinchorr. While there, he meets another trainee named Kir Kanos. The two of them survive to the end of their training and become Royal Guards after slaying their assigned partners in personal combat. Though Jax serves the Empire with distinction, his loyalties lie with himself and his carefully chosen allies. When Palpatine travels to Endor to oversee the construction of the second Death Star, Jax is left behind on Coruscant. Learning that ways of The Dark Side of The Force from Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith, he eliminates the last few Prophets of the Dark Side as well as the last of Palpatine's cloned bodies in a daring attempt to seize the throne for himself. Unfortunately, his bid for power is quashed when Sate Pestage assumes control, soon to be followed by Ysanne Isard. Jax's unit is assigned to the Dark Lady Lumiya by Isard, and Lumiya quickly recognizes his Force potential. She pulls him out of the unit to personally train him as her new apprentice. Shortly thereafter, he forms an alliance with Sarcev Quest, a member of the Imperial Ruling Council who grants Jax a military task force. When Palpatine returns in one of his cloned bodies, Jax rejoins The Royal Guard to better arrange the clone's assassination and bribes the Emperor's physician into sabotaging the remaining clones. After Palpatine's last clone dies on Onderon, Jax prepares to take the throne and finally become Emperor. When word leaks of Jax's treachery, the surviving Royal Guards on Yinchorr try to stop him. The arrival of a legion of Stormtroopers under Jax's command squelches those plans, but Kir Kanos escapes the slaughter. Kanos goes into hiding, but Jax tracks him back to Yinchorr. The Stormtrooper contingent he brings along does not survive very long, and Jax is forced to face Kanos alone. After a long and arduous battle, Kanos slays Jax with his vibroblade. Carnor Jax Encounters For most of his career as a Royal Guard, Carnor Jax can be found either on Coruscant or with the Emperor. After Palpatine's death, Jax is located somewhere within The Core Worlds, usually on Coruscant. Given his status within the Empire, Jax proves hard to reach. Heroes who target Jax must contend with the legions of Stormtroopers and other Imperial forces that surround him. Carnor Jax Statistics (CL 16) Medium Human Soldier 7/Elite Trooper 6/Force Adept 3 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 9; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+21; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +15 Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 33 (Flat-Footed: 30), Fortitude Defense: 31, Will Defense: 32; Dodge Hit Points: 154, Damage Reduction: 3, Damage Threshold: 31 Offense '''Speed: '''4 Squares; Follow Through '''Melee: Unarmed +17 (1d6+10) Melee: Double Vibroblade +19 (2d6+12) Melee: Double Vibroblade +14 (2d6+12) and Double Vibroblade +14 (2d6+12) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +18 (3d8+8) Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Channel Aggression, Crippling Strike, Devastating Attack (Advanced Melee Weapons), Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Delay Damage, Harm's Way, Quick Draw Force Power Suite (Use the Force +14): Battle Strike, Force Slam, Mind Trick, Move Object, Rebuke, Vital Transfer Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 16, Constitution 13, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 15, Charisma 12 'Talents: Armored Defense, Channel Aggression, Crippling Strike, Devastating Attack (Advanced Melee Weapons), Greater Weapon Focus (Advanced Melee Weapons), Harm's Way, Improved Armored Defense, Weapon Specialization (Advanced Melee Weapons) Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Follow Through, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Initiative), Weapon Focus (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Initiative +21, Mechanics +13, Perception +15, Use the Force +14 Possessions: Royal Guard Armor (As Ceremonial Armor with Helmet Package (+7 Reflex; Low-Light Vision)), Double Vibroblade, Heavy Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Utility Belt with Medpac Category:Humans